Sasami's Innocence
by eixirt
Summary: What happens when Sasami came asking for some questions? How will her sister cope up with this sudden curiosity? Is it just plain curiosity or something else, now that’s a different story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Sasami's Innocence

**Summary:** What happens when Sasami came asking for some questions? How will her sister cope up with this sudden curiosity? Is it just plain curiosity or something else, now that's a different story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters and vice versa.

**Author's Notes: **

_It has been a while since I have written a fic so I'm very – very sorry (bows) but anyways enjoy this fic especially written for Tenchi and Ayeka fans so Ryoko fans you have been warned. This is a post script to anyone that this fic contains some OOCness so bare with it. So once again enjoy and click that "next button" and read the fic, ja ne!_

_This is your author signing off bye!_

_cs-ayeka a.k.a. Trixie_


	2. Chapter 1

On one very awkward morning, Sasami saw Tenchi helping with the dishes with Ayeka. She stepped inside the kitchen. Ayeka knew her presence and asked what is that she wanted. Tenchi saw Sasami fidgeting with her fingers as she tried to come up with the right words. Until, Ayeka held her sister close and she asked. **"What's wrong, Sasami?"** She asked with concern in her tone.

Sasami then looked up to her and said. **"Ne-san, how do you **kiss** a guy?"** She asked.

Ayeka and Tenchi were surprised at her question. **"Sasami, um... uh its--"** But Sasami cut her off. **"I want to know **how and why** adults kiss."** She said.

Tenchi interrupted. **"Sasami, kissing between two lovers is special. They do this act because... they want to show each other their affections." **He said.

"**I see"** Sasami said. Both Ayeka and Tenchi sighed in relief. **"But you didn't answer my other question."** She said.

"**Huh?" **Ayeka and Tenchi said in unison.

"**I wanted to know **how** adults kiss."** Sasami said.

"**What do you mean **how** exactly?"** Ayeka asked in nervousness.

"**You know... the basic facts on how to kiss someone you actually cared for or how to kiss someone you love?"** Sasami replied.

"**But Sasami you're too young for this."** Tenchi said.

"**Tenchi's right Sasami"**

"**But, on the other hand, maybe she should have the right to know. Besides, once she became a teenager she'll definitely ask so many questions." **Tenchi said with a grin.

"**Really, you'll teach me how to do it."** Sasami said.

"**Mostly" **Tenchi said. **"Aww..."** Tenchi said as he rubbed his elbow where Ayeka had pinched on to.

"**Okay, why won't the **both of you** do it, I'll just sit here and watch you, okay?"** Sasami said as she sat on the chair in front of the two.

"...**B-but..."** They both said in unison. Ayeka was starting to panic but the other side of her wants to do it.

Tenchi came up with a conclusion. He walked in front of the crowned princess and said. **"Close your eyes."** Ayeka hesitated for a while but then she heard Sasami said. **"Don't worry Ryoko is at the rafters. She's already asleep."** Tenchi first looked at Ayeka then to Sasami and said.** "Rule number 1, close your eyes. It's rude to peek when you kiss." **Tenchi saw Sasami nod. **"Rule number 2, keep your love one close."** Ayeka said**. "Rule number 3, give your tongue an exercise."** Tenchi added. **"Aww... what's so wrong with rule number 3!" **Tenchi said while rubbing his head where Ayeka had smacked it with a fan. Ayeka didn't reply.

"**Okay then, shall we?"** Tenchi asked but before Ayeka could reply Tenchi was already holding her close, real close, close enough that they could feel each other's breathing. Seconds later, their faces started to move as if they were just two inches away. Then suddenly lips met with each other, both moving furiously, both in search for lust, passion, and...pleasure. Until... they remembered that someone was watching them. Ayeka was the first one to pull away with small signs of gasping for air. She then looked at Sasami who had a plain look on her face.

"**I think I better go now, see you later."** Sasami said as she head out from the kitchen.

"**And I thought she was paying attention."** Ayeka said as she buried herself to the unfinished dishes. **"To think that she was just playing with us."** She added.

"**And I thought you were just some plain innocent princess."** Tenchi said with a grin on his face.

"**Okay then...I thought you were-"** Ayeka said but Tenchi cut her off. **"You thought I was what, Ayeka?"** Tenchi said coming more closer than before.


End file.
